


Best Present Ever

by MyChemicalRachel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRachel/pseuds/MyChemicalRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes home just in time for Christmas. Dean has quite the surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KastielGrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KastielGrace/gifts).



Dean was nervous. He was a grown man, he was a  _hunter_ for God’s sake. He’d faced vengeful spirits and reapers and demons and gone up against Death himself without even batting an eyelash. He’d decapitated vampires and put countless bullets between a number of various creatures eyes without feeling a single thing. But right now, as he paces the room of the bunker, Dean is nervous. Hands shaking, gut churning, gnawing on his lip kind of nervous.

A soft knock comes from the door of his bedroom and Dean stops, looking up just as it’s cracked open. Sam’s head appears around the corner, a minute smile playing around the edge of his lips. He looks nervous, too. “He should be here soon,” Sam informs Dean.

Dean feels that anxious ball knotting in his stomach again. He thinks he might throw up but he bites back the bile he feels rising in his throat, looking down at his shoes, or where he knows they should be if the bulging stomach wasn’t in the way. Sam steps into the room. Dean feels a comforting hand land on his shoulder and makes himself look up to meet his baby brother’s gaze. He takes a deep breath.

“Relax,” Sam smiles. “Dean, it’s going to be fine.”

“And what if it’s not?” Dean demands. He hates the way his voice shakes. “What if it isn’t fine, Sammy? What if he--”

Sam shakes his head, not allowing his brother to delve into the “what ifs” that are already swarming around his head. “He’s going to love it. He loves _you_.”

Dean already knows this, but it’s reassuring to hear someone else say it. He pulls Sam in for a hug. He wonders when Sam started acting like the big brother between the two of them. But right now, he doesn’t question it; Sam is here for him, saying everything he needs to hear, and that’s all that matters until Dean hears the door close in the distance.

“He’s here.” Dean pulls away abruptly. His nerves spike to life again and he twists his hands together.

Sam squeezes his shoulder one last time, backing toward the bedroom door. “I’ll go,” He offers. “Stay here. Relax. I’ll send him in.”

Dean swallows hard and manages to nod stiffly. He ignores the skip in his heart when he hears Cas’ voice filter through the halls, calling his name. He places a hand on his stomach, allowing the soft kick he feels under his palm to overwhelm him, fill his heart with swelling pride. His trembling nerves are instantly replaced with a newfound excitement when he hears footsteps in the hallway and the bedroom door is pushed open again.

…

When Dean suggested the Winchester’s get anti-angel tattoos, Cas had pretended to understand. He knew it was for the overall good, the safety of having an ingrained shield that made them invisible to the angels. But that also meant when Castiel had to go off on a nearly eight month confidential mission regarding Heaven, Dean was invisible to Cas. And that sucked. Cas missed the sound of Dean’s voice in his head, even if it was just praying or whispering words of comfort. Cas missed being able to pop in and check up on his lover, just to make sure everything was going okay and he was still alive. But the tattoo not only shielded the brothers, but scattered their signal, like radio waves coming from too far off. It was nothing but fuzz in Cas’ head, dead air and static. It’s not like he had the time anyway-- God had kept him plenty busy over the past months, making his free time nonexistent. And the exertion of the work had taken it’s toll, wearing Cas’ zapping abilities pretty nonexistent too, where he’d been forced to actually travel like a normal human. Via bus.

So when Cas pushes open the door of the bunker and steps inside, exhausted and pleased to be back, he’s kind of surprised to find it feeling sort of abandoned. The study is empty, but a few books are stacked neatly at the end of one table. Someone had to be around here somewhere and when Cas called from a gas station yesterday announcing that he was finally coming home, just in time for Christmas, he sort of expected… _something_. A welcome party, a balloon, a hug-- Anything, really.

Just as he’s shrugging his coat off, Sam appears. Not exactly the brother he’d been hoping to welcome him, but he accepts the hug anyway. “Welcome home, buddy.”

Cas tries his best to return the smile, but he’s tired. He feels weak. He just wants to curl up against Dean’s side and replenish his strength, and then he would like a real welcome from his partner in the form of many vigorous activities, followed by some more cuddling.

“He’s in his room,” Sam gestures down the hall with a smile, guessing where Cas’ train of thought had already headed. “I think he’s got a present for you.”

“Present?” Cas repeats the word dumbly, his brow furrowed. Of course Christmas is in a few days, but he hadn’t expected Dean to get him anything. Simply being home was enough in his mind. Should he have gotten Dean a gift? It’s too late now.

Sam only chuckles. “You’ll see. Go. He’s dying to see you.”

And Cas abides. He follows the familiar hallway that feels all too distant after so many months away. But when he pushes open Dean’s door, he’s met with a reassuring familiarity he can’t describe. It just feels like home.

Dean is beaming at him from a few feet in. His hair is a little longer than Cas remembers it being, but he looks the same. Well, that is until Cas rushes to his lover, pulling Dean in for a hug only to be stopped short by a ballooning stomach he doesn’t remember leaving behind. He looks down, reaffirming what he felt. Dean’s stomach protrudes in a way that first confuses Cas, then fills him with warmth.

Dean’s shirt is a simple black with a red printed bow stretching across the front. A small tag hangs from side that reads, ‘Best Present Ever.’

Cas can’t breathe. When he looks back up to meet Dean’s wide green eyes, they’re filled with a mixture of emotions Cas himself can feel swimming in his gut. Hope, excitement, anxious bubbling nerves. Cas tentatively reaches out a hand, splaying his palm against Dean’s stomach. “How?” He finally manages to ask.

Dean offers nothing but a shrug. “I don’t know.” One of his hands covers Cas’ over the bulging midsection, while he twists the fingers of their free hands together. “When we realized what was happening, that I was actually pregnant, Sam and I practically buried ourselves in research trying to answer the same question. Best we can figure is the angel juice you’ve got pumping through you. Now it’s pumping through him.”

Cas’ lips twitch up into a miniscule smile. “ _Him_?”

Dean nods. He tries his best to ignore the tears he can feel building in his eyes, but dammit he is emotional. He’s happy. Castiel is back, and he’s not freaking out, not like Dean did when he first started gaining weight and having morning sickness. And yeah, Dean had wanted Cas to be there with him, had been angry that he wasn’t for a long time, but all of that is forgotten in this moment because Cas is smiling at him, rubbing a soothing circle on his stomach, and then pulling him in for a heart-stopping kiss. Yeah, Dean had definitely missed this.

“I love you,” Cas whispers when they break apart for air, only parting enough to gaze into each other’s eyes. And Dean doesn’t have a chance to return the sentiment before a small kick attracts both of their attention to the unborn baby between them. Cas looks down and smiles again.

Dean follows the gaze to his stomach, ballooning and swollen, to the child inside of him. His and Cas’ child. Dean leans in, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder, lowering his voice when he says, “He’s saying his loves you, too, Cas. Both of us do.”

 

 


End file.
